Wait a Minute
|main artist 1 = The Pussycat Dolls|released = October 17, 2006|recorded = 2005|genre = R&B, dance|length = 3:42|label = A&M Records|album 1 = PCD|composer = Timbaland, Keri Hilson|producer = Timbaland, Keri Hilson, Ron Fair|previous = I Don't Need a Man|next = When I Grow Up|previous album 1 = Beep|next album 1 = Stickwitu|video = The Pussycat Dolls - Wait A Minute ft. Timbaland (Official Video)|featured artist 1 = Timbaland}}"Wait a Minute" is the third track and sixth single from The Pussycat Dolls' debut studio album, PCD. The song features vocals from Timbaland, who co-produced and co-wrote the song with Keri Hilson. The song is the last single with Carmit Bachar before her departure in 2008. She did however return for the 2019 reunion. Background "Wait a Minute" was intentionally set to be released as a single at the same time as "I Don't Need a Man", which was released as such throughout Europe and Oceania. However, due to scheduling and the heavy radio airplay of "Buttons", the release date was pushed back. In addition, the single was set to be released only in North America, but with the success of "I Don't Need a Man", the single was released internationally. Promotional singles were officially sent out to American and Canadian radio DJs on October 17, 2006; however, some promos were sent out before this. Toward the end of 2006, "Wait a Minute" began to be aired on British music channels. On December 4, 2006, it was released as a digital download single in the UK. The single was released on February 24, 2007 in Australia. The song was featured in Best Buy advertisements in the US. Critical reception Allmusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine likened the style of "Wait A Minute" to the Dolls' previous single, "Beep"."PCD - The Pussycat Dolls". - Allmusic Nick Butler of Sputnikmusic described it as "another highlight track." Lisa Haines of BBC Music wrote that the song "is a great dance tune perfect for singing along to with a handy hairbrush." Chart performance A "Wait a Minute" CD was never released in the US, which may have led to its peak position of only number twenty-eight on the Billboard Hot 100. However the single achieved a slightly higher peak position on the Billboard Pop 100, peaking at number twenty-three. In Australia, the song achieved a peak position of number sixteen, becoming The Pussycat Dolls' sixth consecutive top twenty hit, but also their lowest charting single in the country after the five previous singles all charted within the top ten. In New Zealand, "Wait a Minute" peaked at twenty-four, spending seven weeks on the charts. "Wait a Minute" became The Pussycat Dolls' only song to date not to become a top ten hit. The single fared better in the Netherlands where it reached the top ten peaking at number seven. "Wait a Minute" reached the top thirty in Germany and Poland, and the top fifty in Austria and Switzerland. In the United Kingdom, the music video for "Wait a Minute" was aired on television music channels, but no physical release was given for the single which made it ineligible to chart in 2006 due to chart rules stating that only songs with a physical release were eligible to chart. However, due to new rules coming into play in 2007, "Wait a Minute" was able to chart in the UK Singles Chart, peaking at #108. Music video The music video was shot on October 8 and October 9, 2006, in the Metro Red Line in Los Angeles, California and were directed by Marc Webb. It starts with the members passing around a Samsung YP-K5 audio player while watching for Timbaland. When Scherzinger bumps into Timbaland, they playfully argue with each other. The dolls then walk onto a subway with him and start to dance in front of him. The dolls then leave the subway and start to block traffic by walking right into the middle of an intersection. The video ends with Scherzinger telling off Timbaland and saying that she does not need what he gives her but would like it back. Scherzinger sings full lead along with Melody Thornton who also adds the minor adlibs. Live performances On December 2005, the group performed for the annual KIIS-FM Jingle Ball wearing "festive candy-cane-striped belly shirts and red-and-green capri pants." The set list included "Don't Cha", "Stickwitu" and "Wait a Minute". The song is included on their 2006 Live from London DVD as the seventh track of the DVD. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:PCD songs Category:PCD singles